


Do upadłego

by aniavi (villi)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Multi, a rather serious look at Hera's convalescence, implied Ezra/Leia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villi/pseuds/aniavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Komandor Sato dostał namiary na opuszczoną od czasów Wojen Klonów bazę medyczną separatystów. Uważa, że warto to sprawdzić. Magazyn znajduje się na asteroidzie, otoczonej przez gęsty pas kosmicznych śmieci. Szczątki statków po bitwie sprzed kilkunastu lat, pozostałości po deszczu meteorytów, manewrowanie w tym bałaganie wymaga specjalnych umiejętności."<br/>Hera, wciąż próbująca dojść do siebie po misji nad Concord Dawn, jest jedyną osobą, która może tam polecieć. Załoga Ducha ma inne zdanie, ale przekonanie kapitan Syndulli może nie być wcale takie proste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tradycyjne podziękowania dla [Roneilii](http://archiveofourown.org/users/roneliaa/pseuds/roneliaa) za pomoc :)  
> Od razu zaznaczam - rating bardziej ze względu na przemoc i tematykę niż ze względu na inne rzeczy.

Kanan miał ogromną ochotę trzasnąć drzwiami. Cichy syk zasuwanych paneli to za mało. Kopnął z rozmachem w podnóżek, ale przeszywający ból stopy tylko wzmógł jego irytację. Powinien się uspokoić, w ten sposób niczego nie osiągnie. Odpiął naramiennik i cisnął go na podłogę. Wyciągnął się na koi i zagapił na łóżko nad sobą. Nie był w stanie choćby częściowo wyciszyć się na tyle, by spróbować medytacji. Może jak poleży kilka chwil, uporządkuje myśli, poczuje się lepiej.  
Był taki wkurzony!  
Ale pod zalewającymi go falami złości czaił się strach. Zimny, lepki, na granicy paniki. Wolał jednak wściekłość, od odbierającego oddech przerażenia.

Wszystko zaczęło się całkiem niewinnie, zaledwie parę godzin wcześniej, podczas śniadania. Dowództwo floty, przejęte zdrowiem Hery, podsyłało im co rusz to lepsze smakołyki. Większość z nich pochodziła z dostawy świeżych produktów od senatora Organy sprzed kilku tygodni. Istniało duże ryzyko, że owoce i warzywa wkrótce się zepsują, dlatego korzystali z nich wszyscy. Tym razem Zeb, pełniący ostatnio obowiązki głównego kucharza na Duchu, usmażył puszyste racuchy i podał je z gęstym karmelowym syropem i soczystymi owocami muja. Zajadali się nimi ze smakiem, starając się nie zauważać rażącej dysproporcji między wypełnionym po brzegi talerzem Ezry, a samotnym placuszkiem, którego powoli jadła Hera. Jej rekonwalescencja zdawała się przebiegać bez zbytnich problemów, tylko nie bardzo miała apetyt – obojętnie czego by Zeb dla niej nie wyczarował, była w stanie wmusić w siebie zaledwie kilka kęsów. Widzieli, że stara się jeść więcej, że martwi ją to, że oni się martwią, więc udawali, że niczego nie zauważają. Kanan jednak od kilku dni obserwował ją z rosnącym niepokojem. Najgorsze sińce zniknęły już z twarzy, ale wciąż była blada i zdawała się niezwykle krucha i delikatna.  
Sabine skończyła opowieść o dekorowaniu hangaru, na które w końcu uzyskała niechętną zgodę pilotów i przy stole zapadła przyjazna cisza. Pierwsza przerwała ją Hera, odkładając z brzękiem widelec, tak by zasłonił niedojedzony posiłek.  
\- Komandor Sato dostał namiary na opuszczoną od czasów Wojen Klonów bazę medyczną separatystów. Uważa, że warto to sprawdzić – rzuciła mimochodem, sięgając do dzbanka z kafem i nalewając sobie solidną porcję. Kanan zmarszczył brwi. Medycy mówili, że przez kilka tygodni powinna starać się wybierać zdrowe i sycące produkty. Kaf z całą pewnością się do nich nie zaliczał. Zaczęło mu kiełkować w głowie brzydkie podejrzenie, do czego ta rozmowa może prowadzić.  
\- Wezmę Ezrę, Zeba i polecimy Phantomem – odpowiedział szybko, w obawie, by nie kontynuowała. Ona jednak nie dała się zbyć.  
\- Nic z tego. Magazyn znajduje się na asteroidzie, otacza ją gęsty pas kosmicznych śmieci. Szczątki statków po bitwie sprzed kilkunastu lat, pozostałości po deszczu meteorytów, manewrowanie w tym bałaganie wymaga specjalnych umiejętności.  
\- Hera... - ostrzegł ją cicho.  
Udała, że go nie słyszy i mówiła dalej.  
\- Phantom ma całkiem sprawne tarcze. Działkami z przodu powinnam móc rozwalić niektóre z przeszkód.  
\- Lecimy z tobą – Ezra wyrwał się pierwszy, patrząc na nią z zaciętą miną. - Przyda ci się pomoc.  
Hera tylko pokręciła głową.  
\- Muszę liczyć się z tym, że trzeba będzie załadować jak najwięcej sprzętu medycznego i leków w skrzyniach, potrzebuję miejsca – wyciągnęła dłoń nad stołem i przykryła nią zaciśniętą pięść młodego. - Nie mogę brać załogi, poradzę sobie z antygrawami.  
\- Jestem silna i drobna, lecę z tobą – ton Sabine nie pozostawiał najmniejszej wątpliwości, że dziewczyna już podjęła decyzję.  
Zeb prychnął i wzruszył ramionami. Kanan milczał. Bał się, że jeśli tylko otworzy usta, zaraz wybuchnie, a nie chciał by reszta była świadkiem awantury. Hera zerknęła na niego i natychmiast odwróciła wzrok. Czuł na sobie palące spojrzenie Ezry, przez Moc dochodziły do niego pełne niepokoju i zdenerwowania drgania. Dzieciak błagał go o reakcję. Wstał gwałtownie.  
\- Hera, czy możemy porozmawiać? - zapytał cicho, głosem wypranym z wszelkich emocji. Nikt przecież nie musiał wiedzieć, ile go to kosztowało.  
\- Nie bardzo mam czas, muszę przejrzeć raporty i stare obrazy satelitarne z bazy – poderwała się i zaczęła zbierać naczynia ze stołu. Swój talerz położyła na samym dole, szybko przykryła go następnymi. - Jak wrócę, dobrze?  
Nabrał powietrza i wypuścił je powoli. Trudno, sama tego chciała. Podszedł bliżej, ujął ją za łokieć i zaczął prowadzić w stronę swojej kajuty. Szarpnęła się, ale nie puszczał. Wiedział, że to zdrowa ręka, chwycił ją tak, by na pewno nie naruszyć żadnego z wciąż gojących się rozcięć.  
\- Hej, przestań! Co to ma znaczyć? - wciąż bezskutecznie próbowała się wyrwać. Nad jej głową widział jak Zeb położył ciężką dłoń na ramieniu Ezry, przytrzymując dzieciaka w miejscu. Skinął mu głową w podziękowaniu. Kilka kroków i już byli u niego. Wciągnął ją do środka, walnął pięścią w panele zamykając drzwi. Ledwo ją puścił, a już do niego doskoczyła.  
\- Co ty sobie niby wyobrażasz?!  
Założył ręce i po prostu na nią patrzył. Kiedy był pewien, że ma jej niepodzielną uwagę, zaczął mówić, powoli i spokojnie.  
\- Uznałem, że lepiej będzie jak porozmawiamy bez świadków.  
\- Nie mamy o czym, śpieszę się – przerwała mu i ruszyła do wyjścia. Zastawił jej drogę. Prychnęła ze złością. - Kanan, moja misja...  
\- Misja w twoim stanie to czysty idiotyzm – nie był w stanie dłużej słuchać jej wymówek. - Nie jesteś wystarczająco sprawna, by lecieć gdziekolwiek, a co dopiero radzić sobie z wymagającymi, skomplikowanymi manewrami. Nie chcesz bym ja leciał – dobrze. Na pewno flota ma innego pilota, który byłby gotowy podjąć się tego zadania. W końcu sama ich szkolisz.  
Chciał dodać coś więcej, ale nie miał szans. Oczy Hery rozbłysły niebezpiecznie, twarz nabrała rumieńców. Wyglądała niemal jak przed akcją nad Concord Dawn.  
\- Nie masz prawa mi rozkazywać. Sama wiem co mogę, a czego nie. Nikt inny nie jest wystarczająco wykwalifikowany do tak trudnej misji, a medycy potwierdzili, że jestem zdolna do służby. Komandor Sato zaaprobował mój plan, nie masz nic do gadania!  
\- Dobrze. Twoje życie, twoja decyzja – zmuszał się by nie krzyczeć. Nie ma sensu, by reszta dowiedziała się, jak paskudny obrót przybrała ich dyskusja. - Ale na twoim miejscu przemyślał bym czy naprawdę chcesz ponownie narażać Sabine.  
Cios dosięgnął celu. Skrzywiła się i cofnęła o krok.  
\- Nie musisz być okrutny – szepnęła, spuszczając wzrok.  
\- Nie jestem okrutny, przedstawiam tylko fakty. Tego przecież chciałaś, prawda? - marzył, by ją przygarnąć, pocieszyć. Ale wiedział, że to by niczego nie rozwiązało. Brnął dalej, starając się nie zauważać, jak z każdym kolejnym słowem rani ją bardziej. - Sabine wciąż się obwinia o twój... wypadek, jak to niedawno nazwałaś. Jeśli poleci z tobą będzie całkowicie skupiona na twoim bezpieczeństwie.  
\- Przestań – poprosiła cicho.  
Nie miał takiego zamiaru. Gdy zamykał oczy wciąż widział płonący myśliwiec dryfujący bezładnie. Płaską linię na monitorze w czasie operacji usuwania odłamków z jej boku, zanim droidy przywróciły jej funkcje życiowe. Poparzone lekku. Wciąż czuł swoją bezsilność i rozpacz dzieciaków. Jeśli istnieje choć cień szansy, żeby przemówić jej do rozsądku, wykorzysta wszystkie możliwości, bez względu na cenę.  
\- Będzie ciebie pilnowała, nie dbając zupełnie o siebie. Czy ty naprawdę jesteś tak ślepa, że nie widzisz z czym ona się zmaga?  
\- Kanan...  
\- A Ezra? Dopiero co jako tako pozbierał się po stracie rodziców. Wiesz, że pierwszą noc po Concord Dawn spędził na korytarzu pod twoją izolatką, bo droidy go nie wpuściły? Wiesz co z nim będzie jak nie wrócisz? Myślisz, że żadne z nas nie widzi, że niemal w ogóle nie jesz? Ledwo jesteś w stanie funkcjonować, a co dopiero lecieć!  
\- Przestań! – tym razem krzyknęła. Odetchnęła głęboko, widział jak próbuje się uspokoić. - Zrozumiałam, wystarczy.  
Czyżby mu się udało? Ona jednak wyprostowała się, spojrzała mu w oczy i cała nadzieja go opuściła. Nic z tego. Nie zmieni zdania.  
\- Hera...  
\- Chciałabym przejść – nie pozwoliła mu już nic więcej dodać.  
Stała niezłomna, z dumnie podniesioną głową, nieustraszony lider eskadry Feniksów. Odsunął się pokonany.  
Została mu ostatnia możliwość. Coś, czego absolutnie nie chciał robić. Z salonu dochodził go szmer głosów, gdy szedł do przejścia na główny statek rebelii. Musi porozmawiać z komandorem.

Juna Sato zastał na mostku, jak zwykle ostatnio. Pochylał się nad wyświetlonymi mapami pobliskich sektorów i notował coś w podręcznym holopadzie. Kanan poczekał aż dwóch techników opuści pomieszczenie i podszedł do głównego stołu.  
\- Domyślam się po co przyszedłeś – Sato patrzył na niego z powagą. - Chciałbym cię poinformować, że kapitan Syndulla podjęła decyzję o misji samodzielnie, wbrew moim obiekcjom.  
\- To dlaczego pan się na to zgodził? - nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy. - W końcu jest pan dowódcą całej floty! Hera nie jest w stanie bezpiecznie wykonać takiego zadania, dlaczego jej pan tego nie zabronił?  
Komandor westchnął, przełączył coś i nad stołem wyświetliła się wypełniona po brzegi tabela.  
\- Oto lista koniecznego wyposażenia medycznego dla jednostki wielkości Liberatora – wcisnął kilka klawiszy. Kolejna tabela wiele komórek miała pustych, lub podświetlonych na czerwono. - A to stan faktyczny. Obrażenia, jakie odniosła kapitan Syndulla poważnie nadwyrężyły nasze i tak niewielkie zapasy.  
Kanan parzył na migotliwy obraz przed sobą i z każdą chwilą czuł się coraz gorzej. Dlaczego nic nie powiedziała? Ale czy to by coś zmieniło? Sato zlikwidował obraz i zwrócił się w jego stronę.  
\- Ta misja to był całkowicie jej pomysł. Nie przeczę, wydaje mi się ona konieczna, ale nigdy bym nie zlecił tego pani kapitan, nie teraz. Ona jednak zgłosiła się na ochotnika. Z tego co mi przedstawiła jasno wynika, że nikt inny obecnie nie jest wystarczająco wykwalifikowany by przedrzeć się do bazy - komandor odwrócił się do stołu, ponownie wyświetlił mapy. Po chwili milczenia mówił dalej, cichym, zmęczonym głosem. - Uważam, że bez natychmiastowego uzupełnienia zapasu leków flota znajdzie się w krytycznym niebezpieczeństwie. Wystarczy jedna potyczka, a nie będziemy mieli czym leczyć rannych. Ta wyprawa jest kluczowa dla naszego przetrwania.  


Kanan został bez słów. Odeszła mu całkowicie ochota na awanturę, mimo że nadal był wściekły. Sato nie mógł postąpić inaczej, a Hera... no cóż, Hera była po prostu Herą. Zawsze stawiającą dobro innych ponad swoje własne. Skinął dowódcy głową w podziękowaniu i ruszył z powrotem na Ducha. Skoro kapitan upiera się przy poszukiwaniu leków, poleci razem z nią. Nie odwiedzie go od tego, podjął decyzję. Swoją drogą, dlaczego ani razu nie zaproponowała mu współudziału? Dlaczego nie wytłumaczyła, że dostanie się na asteroidę jest takie ważne?  
Bo nie dałeś jej dojść do słowa idioto, usłużny głosik, brzmiący zaskakująco podobnie do inwektyw rzucanych przez Zeba, natychmiast odezwał mu się w głowie. Jakbyś jej wysłuchał, zamiast od razu wylewać na nią swoje obawy, w najgorszy możliwy sposób, może dowiedziałbyś się czegoś więcej.  
Ale ona też nie była lepsza. Musiała wiedzieć jaką reakcję wywoła, oznajmiając swoją decyzję tak pozornie lekko i mimochodem. Zna ich przecież wszystkich aż za dobrze. Nagle paskudne przeczucie sprawiło, że zaczął biec, byle prędzej do domu. Wpadł na pokład zdyszany, w sam środek awantury. Sabine i Ezra stali naprzeciwko siebie na korytarzu, oboje zaczerwienieni ze złości, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści. Pomiędzy nimi Zeb, starający się ich nieporadnie uspokoić. Gdy tylko dziewczyna zauważyła wbiegającego Kanana, ruszyła w jego stronę.  
\- Coś ty jej powiedział?! - wrzasnęła. Z przerażeniem zobaczył błyszczące łzy w jej oczach. - Myślałam, że spróbujesz ją odwieść od misji, a nie od zabierania mnie! Kto na nią tam teraz będzie uważać?  
Serce w nim zamarło. Spojrzał na Zeba. Lasat pokręcił głową.  
\- Hera nic nam nie mówiąc załadowała na Phantom Choppera i kilka minut temu odlecieli. Sabine próbowała odpalić Ducha, ale wszystkie systemy napędowe zostały zablokowane na najbliższe pięć godzin. Możemy tylko czekać.


	2. Chapter 2

Krótki lot w nadprzestrzeni wykorzystała na dokładną diagnostykę sterów. Podregulowała lekko czujniki skrętu, skalibrowała moment obrotowy, upewniła się że każdy z elementów działa bez zarzutu. Precyzyjna praca pozwoliła jej choć na chwilę zapomnieć o tym, co wydarzyło się na Duchu. Choć nie tęskniła za ostatnią awanturą, cisza panująca w Phantomie zaczęła jej działać na nerwy. Brakowało jej towarzystwa, ostatnimi czasy za bardzo przywykła do latania w grupie. Liczyła, że uda jej się wszystko jakoś załagodzić z rodziną po powrocie. Może nawet przyzna się im dlaczego zdecydowała się na tę wyprawę? Choppera odcięła od komunikatorów zaraz po starcie – ostatnie czego potrzebowała, to jego piętrowych obelg i tłumaczenia jej, jaki wielki błąd popełnia. Nie dała się przekonać ani Kananowi, ani dzieciakom, tym bardziej nie pozwoli obrażać się staremu blaszakowi.  
Prychnęła z irytacją i usiadła wygodniej w fotelu. Plecy dokuczały jej coraz bardziej, tak samo jak rana nad biodrem – szwy nie chciały goić się tak jak powinny, miejsce wokół nich było zaognione i denerwująco swędzące. Dobrze że wzrok powrócił do normy. Nic nikomu nie mówiła, ale przez kilka pierwszych dni, budziła się zlana zimnym potem ze strachu, że powoli ślepnie. Wszystko wydawało się lekko rozmazane, a w ciemności w ogóle mało co była w stanie dostrzec. Medycy nic nie zauważyli, ona się nie przyznała i stopniowo ostrość widzenia wracała do stanu sprzed wypadku. 

Skanery zasygnalizowały zbliżanie się do celu. Chwyciła mocniej stery i przygotowała się na lekki wstrząs, jaki towarzyszy wyjściu z nadprzestrzeni. Chwilę później już musiała odbijać mocno w bok, by uniknąć kolizji z pozostałościami po silniku wielkiego frachtowca.  
Wyrównała lot i odetchnęła głęboko.  
Spokojnie Syndulla, powtarzała sobie, dasz radę. To tylko taka trochę bardziej skomplikowana łamigłówka. Labirynt, jaki rzeźbiła ze swoimi kuzynkami w miękkiej, rylothańskiej glinie. Powoli wleciała w wąski korytarz między odłamkami. Włączyła z powrotem kanały komunikacyjne – musiała mieć możliwość kontaktu z Chopperem, choć zablokowała starannie połączenia przychodzące z Ducha. Musiała się skupić, a nie denerwować jeszcze bardziej. Astromech chyba wyczuł powagę sytuacji, bo poza jednym „durna organiczka” ograniczył się wyłącznie do koniecznych potwierdzeń. Włączył osłony na maximum i zamilkł. Skoncentrowała się na manewrach. Powoli, metr za metrem, Phantom prześlizgiwał się pomiędzy gęstym zbiorem kosmicznych śmieci. Ramiona jej drżały od napięcia, każdy zgrzyt o poszycie małego promu przyprawiał ją o szybsze bicie serca.  
Uspokój się, uspokój, nie ma czego się bać, to tylko pozostałości po dawnych bitwach, powtarzała sobie niczym mantrę w kółko i w kółko. Wiedziała, że jeszcze będzie musiała wrócić dokładnie taką samą trasą, znów wśród dryfujących resztek nieznanego pochodzenia. Ze wszystkich sił nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli o tym, że niewiele brakowało, a sama byłaby takimi szczątkami, zawieszonymi gdzieś w przestrzeni.  
Znów przed oczami pojawił pojawiły jej się błyski laserowych strzałów, wyładowania elektroniki, dym i drobne płomienie liżące kokpit. Zdekoncentrowała się i Phantom uderzył prosto w odłamek skalny. Szarpnięcie i ostry ból przywróciły ją do teraźniejszości. Instynktownie skręciła, wpadła na stalową bryłę. Przez kilka sekund, które wydawały jej się wiecznością, nie miała pojęcia co robić. Dopiero gwałtowne piski Choppera i wspomaganie sterów, jakie szybko uruchomił, pozwoliły jej zapanować nad statkiem. Wyhamowała, zakotwiczyła się przy jednym z większych meteorów i przez chwilę unosiła się bezwładnie.  
Dokładnie tak jak wrak z koszmarów sennych. 

Zszokowana wpatrywała się niewidzącym wzrokiem przed siebie. A jednak. Jej najgorsze przypuszczenia powoli okazywały się prawdą. To dlatego nalegała na tę misję, dlatego chciała lecieć sama. Musiała się przekonać, czy jest w stanie nadal pilotować na swoim dawnym poziomie, a przy okazji zrobiłaby coś dobrego dla rebelii. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że o ile przedostanie się przez kosmiczne gruzowisko otaczające stację medyczną wymaga sporych umiejętności, w niczym nie można go porównać z zagrożeniem jakie niosą prawdziwe bitwy w przestworzach. Jeśli nie była wstanie wykonać prostego zadania jakim jest dostarczenie medykamentów i sprzętu, to jak będzie w stanie dowodzić eskadrą myśliwców w ogniu walki? Rebelia jej potrzebowała, a ona...  
Nie, upomniała samą siebie. Rebelia nie potrzebowała ciebie, potrzebowała kapitan Hery Syndulli, najlepszego pilota na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach. Nie tego żałosnego cienia, jakim się stała. Najchętniej by się poddała, tu i teraz, ale zacisnęła zęby. Chociaż te jedną misję doprowadzi do końca. A potem podejmie decyzję, co dalej.   
Odpaliła silnik i kontynuowała żmudne przedzieranie się, byle do przodu. Chopper zarzucił już całkowicie obrażanie jej, teraz jego komendy były spokojnie rzeczowe. Podawał sugestie manewrów, monitorował systemy statku. Jego głos brzmiał inaczej, słyszała w nim dziwny pogłos. Zderzenie musiało jakoś wpłynąć na jego obwody dźwiękowe, po powrocie trzeba będzie się tym zająć.  
Wreszcie dostrzegła wyłaniające się z oddali kontury dachu bazy. Mimo tego, co rozegrało się nad asteroidą, sama konstrukcja budowli wydawała się nienaruszona. Osłony szpitala wciąż działały, delikatna błękitna kopuła obejmowała nie tylko budynek, ale też jego najbliższe okolice. Dobrze, odpada przebieranie się w kombinezon z tlenem. Skanery pokazywały całkowity brak jakichkolwiek form życia. Kolejny kłopot z głowy. Wylądowała tuż pod drzwiami do bazy, otwartymi zapraszająco. Wokół walały się pordzewiałe szczątki droidów wyglądające dość upiornie w blasku reflektorów Phantoma. Sprawdziła poziom zasilenia tarcz w statku. Jej chaotyczne ruchy w czasie ataku paniki porządnie je nadwyrężyły, ale powinny starczyć na powrót. Teraz powinna zebrać jak najwięcej przydanych rzeczy i znikać stąd jak najprędzej. Nie myśleć, nie analizować, na to przyjdzie czas później, w domu. Chciała zostawić zapalone światła, ale bała się, że zużyją za dużo mocy. Złapała latarkę, zawołała Choppera i ostrożnie zeskoczyła na ziemię. Od razu zgięła się w ataku bólu.  
Niedobrze.  
Pociemniało jej w oczach. Wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów i poczuła delikatne pchnięcie chwytakiem w nogę. Odwróciła się i wsparła na pokrywie astromecha. Razem przekroczyli próg i ruszyli na poszukiwanie magazynu. 

Po chwili była już w stanie iść sama, ból rozmył się w niezbyt dokuczliwe pulsowanie. Droid podpiął się pod jedną ze stacji sterujących i cała baza rozbłysła blaskiem ostrego, jasnego światła, tak charakterystycznego dla wszystkich szpitali, niezależnie od planety na jakiej się znajdowały. Ściągnął także plany stacji, więc odpadało im błądzenie po korytarzach. Pierwszy skład leków znajdował się w tym samym skrzydle, całkiem niedaleko. W bazie panował zaskakujący porządek, jeśli uwzględnić to, co działo się przed nią. Panele rozsunęły się ze zgrzytem i już mogła z uznaniem oglądać rzędy skrzyń równo stojących pod ścianami, w nienagannym porządku, tak jakby przeniosła się do zupełnie innego świata. Skontrolowała listę zapotrzebowania na podręcznym padzie i uruchomiła antygrawy pod kilkoma z nich. Chopper gdzieś zniknął, zapewne zajął się przenoszeniem zapasów na Phantom, ona metodycznie sprawdzała zawartość kolejnych pojemników. Zatrzymała się przy jednym i z rosnącym niedowierzaniem przeczytała ponownie opis. Sterylizator błyskowy! Była pewna, że można je dostać tylko na centralnych planetach – a nawet tam osiągały niebotyczne ceny. Jeden egzemplarz wystarczy, by flota pozbyła się jakiegokolwiek problemów związanych z zakażeniami ran. Kusiło ją, by wyjąć urządzenie i od razu załatwić problem szwów, ale postanowiła poczekać. Nie do końca była pewna wszystkich funkcji, nie chciała przypadkiem narobić większych szkód, albo nie daj bogini, uszkodzić sprzęt. Zamknęła ostrożnie pojemnik i zapieczętowała go z powrotem. Chwyciła pakunek i ruszyła do wyjścia.  
Nagle wszystkie światła zgasły, jakby ktoś odciął źródło zasilania.  
Odstawiła skrzynkę, złapała komunikator przypięty do paska i spróbowała wywołać Choppera. Zamiast spodziewanego binarnego, usłyszała tylko jednostajny szum. Wyjęła z kieszeni miniaturową latarkę, zła na siebie, że większą zostawiła przy konsoli sterującej i omiotła pomieszczenie.  
Coś stało w drzwiach.  
Wysoki biały, nieruchomy kształt.  
Drżącą dłonią ponownie skierowała promień światła w tamtą stronę, drugą ręką mocując się z blasterem, który utknął w kaburze. Przykucnęła za jedną ze skrzyń, a wtedy latarka także zgasła. Walnęła nią o podłogę, w spoconych palcach ściskając broń, którą wreszcie udało jej się wydostać. Lampka zamigotała krótko i Hera zobaczyła, że postać przemieściła się się na środek pomieszczenia. Była ubrana w biało-szary kombinezon lotniczy, z mandaloriańskim hełmem na głowie i karabinem laserowym skierowanym prosto w jej głowę.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Kriff! - Kanan zaklął, gdy niemal wrzący kaf oparzył go w język.  
Wciąż się krztusząc, z impetem odstawił kubek na blat, gorący płyn ochlapał mu palce. Z westchnieniem ściągnął rękawiczkę i podstawił dłoń pod strumień zimnej wody z kranu. Wyglądało to tak, jakby nawet nieożywione sprzęty na Duchu chciały mu pokazać, jak bardzo nawalił. Nie powstrzymał kapitan od samodzielnej akcji, nie był w stanie ruszyć z misją ratunkową. Od ponad godziny starali się złamać blokady, jednak pod nieobecność Choppera, zadanie zdawało się niemal niemożliwe do wykonania. Sabine chciała zabrać jeden z myśliwców Feniksów i lecieć za Herą, ale wybił jej to z głowy – skoro kapitan miała obawy o wykonanie misji, nawet wąskim i zgrabnym Phantomem, szerokoskrzydły A-wing nie miałby szans. Wściekła dziewczyna zniknęła w głównej zbrojowni – wiedział, że to był jej niezawodny sposób na odreagowanie gniewu. Posłał za nią Zeba, wolał, żeby ktoś jednak przypilnował, by nie przesadziła z mocą nowo tworzonych ładunków wybuchowych. Postanowił poczekać w kokpicie na koniec programu dekodującego. W ten sposób będzie mógł chociaż udawać, że coś robi. Od kiedy dowiedział się, że Hera poleciała sama, niewyraźne uczucie nadciągającej katastrofy rosło w nim z każdą mijającą minutą. 

W kokpicie zastał Ezrę. Młody stał wyprostowany, z jedną dłonią na sterach i zamkniętymi oczami, tak jakby Mocą próbował zmusić programy do szybszego działania. Nawet się nie odwrócił słysząc kroki, dopiero po chwili ramiona mu opadły i usiadł ciężko w fotelu.  
\- Głupi system, nie chce współpracować! – walnął pięścią w pulpit. - Dlaczego nie jesteśmy w stanie niczego włączyć? Może jak razem... - zasugerował z nadzieją.  
Kanan pokręcił głową.  
\- Nic z tego, Moc w ten sposób nie działa. Ale wiem czego użyła Hera do zbudowania zapory, więc złamanie jej nie powinno zająć już dużo czasu.  
Na chwilę w pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Przerwał ją Ezra.  
\- Kanan... dlaczego ona poleciała sama? - zapytał cicho. - Po co te wszystkie zabezpieczenia? Co jeśli potrzebuje pomocy, a my znowu nic nie możemy zrobić?  
Zamknął na chwilę oczy. No jasne, mógł być pewien, że dzieciak celnie wypunktuje wszystko, co krążyło mu po głowie. Zmusił się do uśmiechu.  
\- Hera jest świetnym pilotem, najlepszym jakiego znam. Nie chciała byśmy się narażali w imię źle pojętej troski. Zobaczysz, że sama lada moment pojawi się z powrotem - starał się mówić spokojnym optymistycznym tonem, ale ponure spojrzenie rzucone mu spod czarnej grzywki, pokazało mu jak bardzo się to nie udało.  
\- Nie wysilaj się, wiem że kłamiesz – Ezra wzruszył ramionami. - Przecież czuję, że wariujesz ze strachu. Wiesz dobrze, że ona nie powinna ruszać na żadną akcję, jest chora i słaba, a na dodatek od tygodnia je tyle co nic!  
Wciąż zdarzały mu się chwile, że zapominał o silnej więzi, jaka łączy mistrza z padawanem. Nie miał siły skupiać się na tłumieniu uczuć, nic więc dziwnego, że młody podłapał jego nastrój i natarczywe myśli. Zanim ułożył odpowiedź, która nie zdenerwowałaby dzieciaka jeszcze bardziej, na statku rozdzwoniły się wszystkie alarmy. Puściła pierwsza z barier, ta odpowiedzialna za komunikację. Kanan szybko odebrał połączenie i zostali zalani niewyraźnym potokiem binarnego. Transmisję wciąż przycinało, piknięcia przechodziły w zgrzyty, ale dwa słowa wyłapali oboje - „niebezpieczeństwo” i „krew”. Ezra rzucił się do komputera pokładowego.  
\- Blokada sterów i silników wciąż działa, pokazuje, że jeszcze godzina! - krzyknął z rozpaczą. - Co robimy?  
Kanan nie zastanawiał się dłużej. Krótkie „lecę po nią” i już biegł przez główny okręt rebelii, do hangaru myśliwców. Połączył się z Sato, wyjaśnił krótko sytuację, uzyskał niechętną zgodę na start. Komandor musiał wyczuć, że brak zezwolenia i tak by go nie powstrzymał. Po drodze wywołał jeszcze Sabine.  
\- Skontaktuj się z Ezrą, powie ci co się dzieje. Załatwcie, by zabiegowy czekał na nasz powrót w pełnej gotowości.  
\- Kanan, co...  
\- Nie mam czasu, Ezra wszystko wie – wyłączył komunikator i wspiął się do kokpitu.  
Dotychczas latał A-wingiem tylko kilka razy, ale myśliwiec nie był bardziej skomplikowany w obsłudze od Phantoma. Wiedział, że to na co się porywa nosi znamiona szaleństwa, przecież dopiero co zabronił takiej samej akcji Sabine. Ale miał wrażenie, że niewyraźne komunikaty Choppera wyłączyły mu cały rozsądek. Teraz liczył się tylko pośpiech. Jak znajdzie się w wśród dryfujących szczątków, będzie martwił się co dalej. Wstukał koordynaty, które przesłał mu Sato i wystartował. Lot w nadprzestrzeni spędził na przypominaniu sobie wszystkich sztuczek, jakich nauczył się przez te wszystkie lata spędzone na pracy pilota i szmuglera do wynajęcia. Obserwowanie Hery w akcji też było cennym doświadczeniem. Gdy otrzymał sygnał zbliżania się do celu, odetchnął głęboko. Był gotowy i da radę. Spróbuje ponownie skontaktować się się z Chopperem, może tym razem droidowi uda się przekazać mu coś więcej.

Chwilę później rozglądał się z niedowierzaniem. Przed sobą widział pas niewielkich asteroid. Niezbyt gęsty, bez problemu będzie w stanie znaleźć sobie przez niego drogę. Żadnych pozostałości po gwiezdnych bitwach, żadnych dryfujących szczątków. Musiała nastąpić jakaś pomyłka.  
Podali mu złe koordynaty!  
Ze złością chwycił łącze. Połączył się z mostkiem Liberatora, zażądał natychmiastowego sprawdzenia danych. Odpowiedź wprawiła go w osłupienie. Trafił dobrze, to było miejsce, do którego na pewno udała się kapitan Syndulla. Wywołał Choppera, ale ponownie odebrał tylko niezrozumiałe piski. Komunikator Hery milczał jak zaklęty.  
Nie miał na co czekać. Złapał pewniej stery i ruszył w stronę szerokiego przesmyku. Podróż wśród meteorów dłużyła mu się nieznośnie, ale choć w niczym nie przypominały kosmicznego śmietniska jakie opisywała pilotka, to jednak musiał zachować koncentrację – mimo wszystko lot wymagał pewnych umiejętności. Manewrował ostrożnie, ale ani razu nie poczuł się choćby w najmniejszym stopniu zagrożony. Nawet Duch powinien dać radę spokojnie się tędy przecisnąć. Zwłaszcza, że ogromna gwiazda błyszcząca na horyzoncie, dawała wystarczająco wiele światła, by móc obserwować okolicę.  
Wreszcie przed oczami zamajaczyła mu asteroida, większa od innych, otoczona błękitną poświatą. Świetnie, osłony bazy medycznej wciąż działały. Jednak z każdym przelecianym metrem coraz bardziej uświadamiał sobie, że była to prawdopodobnie jedyna z funkcjonujących tam rzeczy. Wszystkie budynki były zrujnowane, dach pokrywał tylko fragment największego z nich. Leje po bombach na dziedzińcu i wyrwane fragmenty ścian nie pozostawiały wątpliwości, jaki los spotkał szpital. Był pewien, że niczego wartościowego tam nie znajdą.  
Gdzie była Hera?  
Czego tam szukała?  
Przecież musiała widzieć, że to beznadziejne zadanie. Obleciał budynek dookoła i wreszcie dostrzegł Phantoma, na wpół osłoniętego zachowanym w całości dużym fragmentem ściany, przy czymś, co kiedyś musiało być bocznym wejściem do kompleksu medycznego. Mały prom zdawał się być nienaturalnie przechylony, z boku widniało ogromne wgniecenie. Wylądował tak blisko, jak tylko mógł, wyskoczył z kokpitu i zaczął biec. Bezskutecznie wołał ich aż do zdarcia gardła, odpowiadała mu jednak tylko głucha cisza. Dopiero po chwili usłyszał niewyraźne pikanie. Pobiegł w stronę z której dochodził głos i serce w nim zamarło.  
Już wiedział, dlaczego miał takie kłopoty ze zrozumieniem komunikatów.  
Droid leżał przewrócony, mrugając tylko jednym światełkiem. Ramię z chwytakiem zostało oderwane, antena zwisała smętnie, a cały astromech sprawiał wrażenie, jakby ktoś obrzucił go wielkimi głazami, nie dbając gdzie celuje. To cud, że w ogóle udało mu się wykonać jakiekolwiek połączenie. Postawił go ostrożnie, próbując jednocześnie przymocować antenę, w uszach dźwięczał mu wciąż powtarzany, ten sam ciąg pisków, który dotarł do nich wcześniej. Poklepał go lekko po pokrywie.  
\- Nic się nie martw, zaraz znajdę Herę. Jak tylko puszczą blokady, ściągniemy tu Ducha, i wszyscy się stąd zabierzemy.  
Błękitne światełko zamrugało i po chwili zgasło. Ucichł chaotyczny binarny.  
Chopper się wyłączył.  
Kanan wzdrygnął się, po czym zerwał się na równe nogi i ruszył w stronę odłamków blokujących wejście. Nie miał ochoty się przeciskać, ale nie był pewien, czy da radę Mocą odsłonić wystarczające przejście. Przytłumiony w czasie lotu strach pulsował mu w żyłach, ponaglając do działania. Wspinał się mozolnie po gruzowisku, gdy zauważył migające światełko łącza. Odebrał je automatycznie.  
\- Masz ją?! - Sabine pytanie wykrzyczała tak głośno, że aż się cofnął. Zawadził stopą o niewielki występ, kilka obluzowanych kamieni potoczyło się w dół z głuchym stukiem.  
Nie miał czasu jej uspokajać.  
\- Sabine, nie teraz...  
\- Słuchaj mnie!– przerwała mu gwałtownie. – Znajdź ją jak najszybciej i połącz się z nami. Podali jej złe leki. Pośpiesz się!  
Nie mógł już dłużej zwlekać.  
Zeskoczył na dół, wyciągnął dłoń i zwały gruzu zostały zdmuchnięte, jakby były tylko kłębami kurzu. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Hera też tędy szła, a jeśli tak, to jakim cudem udało jej się przedostać przez rumowisko.  
Biegł przez zrujnowaną bazę, przyświecając sobie podręczną latarką, uważnie wypatrując miejsca, w którym mogła utknąć. Wołał ją raz za razem, ale jego głos odbijał się echem w pustych salach. Starał nie poddawać się panice, nie myśleć o najgorszym. Jedno z pomieszczeń było większe niż pozostałe. Zdemolowane i pordzewiałe skrzynie wskazywały, że mógł to kiedyś być magazyn leków, teraz jednak, doszczętnie splądrowany, nie krył w sobie nic, choć w najmniejszym stopniu przydatnego.  
Omiótł podłogę latarką i wreszcie ją zobaczył.  
Leżała skulona w kącie, dłońmi osłaniała głowę. Cały bok kombinezonu zdawał się nienaturalnie ciemny.  
Teraz rozumiał, co miał na myśli droid, nieustannie powtarzając o krwi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dochodzimy do ostrzeżeń - będzie przemoc  
> (a jednocześnie jest to chyba mój ulubiony rozdział z tej historii)

_Nie wiedziała dokąd ją prowadzą, bo szli i szli, zdawało się godzinami. Była zaskakująco spokojna. Po pierwszej fali przerażenia w ciemności nie pozostał nawet ślad, teraz Hera uważnie analizowała fakty. Póki co, była bezpieczna. Jeśli chcieliby ją zabić, zrobiliby to od razu, w magazynie. Skończyło się na przesłuchaniu, zaskakująco łagodnym: kim jest, skąd przyleciała, po co – oczywiście nic im nie powiedziała. Na szczęście kilka sfrustrowanych szturchnięć nawet nie sprawiło, by bok ją z powrotem zaczął boleć. Później padł rozkaz „prowadzić do szefa”._  
_Nie miała pojęcia, że baza medyczna jest aż tak wielka – widać kompleks rozciągał się bardziej pod ziemią niż na powierzchni. To trochę komplikowało sprawy, będzie znacznie trudniej o ucieczkę. O ile uwięzienie na pewno nie było niczym dobrym, o tyle dawało jej dużą nadzieję na ratunek. Nie znaleźli Choppera, tyle wywnioskowała z fragmentów rozmów, jakie udało jej się podsłuchać. Wiedziała, że droid na pewno coś wykombinuje. I ufała mu, że nie wezwie pomocy - sam widział jakie kłopoty mieli z przelotem przez kosmiczne rumowisko. Inni nie mieliby najmniejszych szans by tu się dostać._  
_I nagle uderzyła ją myśl. Skoro nikt nie umiał przedrzeć się przez złomowisko, to skąd się tu wzięli Mandalorianie? I w tym samym momencie zdawało jej się że w oddali słyszy szum silników myśliwca. Zawahała się i potknęła._  
_Silne ramię szarpnęło ją do pionu._  
_Świetlówki na suficie niemal oślepiały._  
_Biały korytarz zdawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność._

***

Kanan doskoczył do Hery jednym długim susem. Dotknął jej szyi. Była taka zimna i przerażająco nieruchoma. Na szczęście pod palcami wyczuł słaby puls.  
Żyła, to najważniejsze.  
Lekko przejechał dłonią po kombinezonie. Cały bok był wilgotny i aż sztywny od krwi. Wiedział, że nie mogli tu zostać, obawiał się, że cały budynek lada moment może runąć, grzebiąc ich pod gruzami. Cały czas słyszał niepokojące trzeszczenie. Widocznie odrzucając zwały śmieci spod drzwi naruszył jakąś delikatną równowagę, w której to wszystko tkwiło.  
Co też ją podkusiło by tu wchodzić? Dlaczego nie wróciła, gdy tylko zobaczyła, w jakim stanie jest baza? Dlaczego nie próbowała ani razu skontaktować się z rebelią, jeśli już nie chciała rozmawiać z nimi? Na co liczyła? Przecież każdy widział, że nie było najmniejszych szans, by w środku znalazło się cokolwiek wartościowego.  
Był wściekły, ale ten gniew był tylko maską, pod którą skrywał się paraliżujący strach. Szybko spróbował ocenić stan jej obrażeń, zastanawiał się jak najbezpieczniej dotransportować ją na prom. Powinien wrócić po składany antygraw, który prawdopodobnie był schowany pod podłogą Phantoma, ale wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie jej tu zostawić. Delikatnie wsunął pod nią ręce i ostrożnie podniósł. Leżała całkowicie bezwładnie, głowa opadła jej do tyłu. Latarkę niezdarnie trzymał między palcami, rozproszone światło powinno wystarczyć do oświetlenia najbliższej okolicy. Poprawił uchwyt i równym krokiem ruszył w drogę powrotną.  
Głośny huk za plecami obwieścił, że odpadł kolejny fragment ściany.  
Zdekoncentrował się na chwilę, stracił rytm i potknął się o jeden z kamieni, walających się po ruinach korytarza. Złapał Herę mocniej, przypadkiem natrafił dłonią na bok.  
Wyprężyła mu się w ramionach i krzyknęła przenikliwie.

***

_Wędrówka skończyła się dość niespodziewanie. Zatrzymali się przy niepozornie wyglądających drzwiach, jej eskorta sprawnie wstukała kod i panele rozsunęły się, odsłaniając niewielkie pomieszczenie. Znajdował się w nim kolejny mężczyzna w białym kombinezonie i hełmie. Stał przed monitorem zamontowanym na ścianie i przeglądał jakieś dane. Gdy tylko przekroczyła próg, panele zasunęły się i została z nim sama. Odwrócił się powoli i podszedł bliżej._  
_\- Znaleźliśmy twój statek, wiemy kim jesteś. Jak tylko podasz nam namiary, nawiążemy kontakt z twoimi ludźmi. Przekażesz im nasze warunki – głos który do niej dochodził, brzmiał zupełnie inaczej niż żołnierzy spotkanych wcześniej. Miał głuchy podźwięk, niepokojąco metaliczny i zimny. - Nic skomplikowanego. Ty za Fenn Rau, prosta wymiana. Jak będziesz ładnie współpracować, może nie zniszczymy całej waszej floty._  
_\- Nie ma mowy – odpowiedziała, zanim jeszcze skończył mówić. Zastanowiła się przelotnie, jakim cudem rozpoznali Phantoma, jak powiązali ją z rebelią?_  
_Mężczyzna posłał ją na podłogę jednym ciosem. Stanął nad nią i powtórzył._  
_\- Nie akceptujemy odmowy. W ostateczności nie musisz nic mówić, może jak zobaczą cię trochę poobijaną, to się bardziej pośpieszą. Tylko daj kontakt._  
_\- Nie._  
_Wziął zamach i z całej siły kopnął ją w bok. Ból odebrał jej oddech, ktoś krzyknął przeraźliwie. Czyżby ona?_

***

\- Spokojnie Hera, spokojnie – szeptał gorączkowo. Nic innego nie mógł zrobić, dopóki nie znajdzie się na promie.  
Bał się zatrzymać i ją położyć, obawiał się, że tylko pogorszyłby jej stan. Szedł znacznie wolniej, stąpając uważnie, ostrożnie przekraczając zagradzające drogę pozostałości ścian. Przestała krzyczeć, teraz tylko drżała i co chwila z gardła wyrywał jej się urwany szloch. Nagły ruch musiał na powrót otworzyć ranę, bo palce miał wilgotne od krwi. Przede wszystkim musi dojść do Phantoma, ułożyć ją bezpiecznie, sprawdzić jak źle to wszystko wygląda. Skontaktować się z Sabine i dowiedzieć się, co miała na myśli mówiąc o złych lekach.  
Co medycy tak naprawdę zrobili?  
Krok za krokiem mijał rumowisko, starając się trzymać ją jak najbardziej nieruchomo.  
\- Wytrzymasz, dasz radę, to tylko kawałek – miał ochotę też wrzeszczeć, ze strachu i bezsilności, ale zmuszał się by brzmieć łagodnie. - Już niedaleko, zobacz, wychodzimy na zewnątrz – wciąż mówił, bardziej do siebie niż do niej.  
\- Nie! – o mało znów się nie potknął słysząc jej ochrypły głos. Oczy miała wciąż zamknięte, spod powiek wydostało się kilka łez. - Nie, nie, nie.

***

_\- Nie! - ledwo widziała z bólu, łzy zasnuwały jej wzrok._  
_Nie zmuszą jej do wykonania połączenia. Próbowała skulić się tak, by kolejny kopniak trafił w głowę. Może jak straci przytomność przestaną, wystraszeni, że karta przetargowa wymyka im się z rąk. Ale żołnierz był zbyt dobry. Dokładnie wiedział co robi, musiał mieć sporo wprawy, pomyślała gorzko. Pozwolił jej odpocząć chwilę, po czym zaczął od nowa. Żądanie koordynatów koniecznych do wykonania połączenia, kopniak. Szarpnięcie, przerwa i kolejne uderzenie. Czuła, że rana otworzyła się na nowo, ciepła krew zalewała jej bok. Przesłuchujący też to zauważył, zaklął pod nosem i wyszedł z pomieszczenia._  
_Gdzie był Chopper, jej ostatnia nadzieja? Przecież to się tak nie może skończyć! Nie może zginąć tu, zakatowana przez bezimiennych Mandalorian._  
_Z całej siły starała się nie myśleć o rodzinie. O dzieciakach. O Kananie. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie przyleci jej szukać. Był dobrym pilotem, ale trasa do bazy znacznie przekraczała jego umiejętności. Niech będzie wkurzony, prosiła cicho, sama nie wiedziała kogo. Niech wściekłość nie pozwoli mu się martwić. Niech obwinia ją, byle tylko trzymali się stąd z daleka. Niech będą bezpieczni._  
_Skuliła się i zaczęła płakać._

***

\- Nie, nie, nie – powtarzała z uporem, każde słowo cichsze od poprzedniego.  
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że siły opuszczały ją coraz bardziej. Zamknął oczy, skoncentrował się i jednym, niemożliwie długim skokiem znalazł się przy Phantomie. Na całe szczęście właz był podniesiony. Już w środku położył ją na podłodze, uważając, by żadnym gwałtownym ruchem nie sprawić jej bólu, zamknął wejście i otworzył boczną skrytkę. Wyciągnął kilka koców, które trzymali na wypadek dłuższych, niespodziewanych misji. Rozłożył dwa i nieskończenie ostrożnie przeniósł ją na to zaimprowizowane legowisko. Sięgnął po komunikator i połączył się z Duchem.  
\- Kanan, co tak długo?! Znalazłeś Herę? Co się dzieje? – nigdy jeszcze nie słyszał Sabine tak zdenerwowanej. Bombardowała go pytaniami, niemal na granicy histerii.  
\- Mam ją, jesteśmy w Phantomie.  
\- Wracajcie jak najszybciej, ona musi dostać antidotum! - głos dziewczyny drżał coraz bardziej. - Pośpiesz się, nie ma chwili do stracenia.  
Podniósł rękę, by odruchowo przejechać nią po włosach i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że jego dłoń jest cała mokra i czerwona. Krew. Przetarł czoło rękawem. Nie przerywając rozmowy, zaczął powoli odpinać naramienniki Hery. Phantom miał na wyposażeniu małą apteczkę, może uda mu się choć zatamować krwawienie.  
\- Sabine... to nie będzie takie proste – zerknął na kokpit, z którego unosiła się cienka stróżka dymu, na wybrzuszoną ścianę i rozerwane poszycie. - Powiedz mi, o co chodzi z lekami – chciał krzyczeć, z frustracji i złości, ale wiedział że nic tym nie osiągnie.  
\- Droid medyczny, który nią się zajmował miał oprogramowanie tylko do leczenia ludzi - słyszał jak Sabine nabiera powietrza. Biorąc z niego przykład, spróbowała się uspokoić, by sprawnie podać wszystkie fakty. - Dostała serię antybiotyków, trujących dla Twi'leków. Stąd brak apetytu. Te leki blokują także prawidłowe gojenie się ran i... - zawahała się na chwilę. – Powodują halucynacje.  
\- A antidotum? - zdusił w sobie złość, niekompetentnymi maszynami zajmie się później, teraz miał coś ważniejszego do zrobienia.  
Ostrożnie odczepił jej zbroję i zaczął odsuwać ubranie, by dostać się do rany. Praca była żmudna i powolna, bo materiał gdzieniegdzie przykleił się do skóry. Nie chciał jej zrobić jeszcze większej krzywdy. Sabine kontynuowała cicho.  
\- Nie wzięła ostatniej dawki. Antybiotyk sam w sobie też jest zły, ale jego nagłe odstawienie tylko pogarsza stan chorego – w łączu zapadła cisza. - Aż do śpiączki – dodała po chwili, ledwo słyszalnie. - Wracajcie jak najszybciej, trzeba jej podać odtrutkę, im prędzej tym lepiej.  
\- Phantom nie nadaje się do lotu. Musicie przylecieć do nas. Powiedz mi, jak mogę jej pomóc czekając na was.  
\- Ale Kanan, jak... – dziewczyna zająknęła się wystraszona. - Duchem? Sami, przez kosmiczne złomowisko?  
\- Sabine. Nie ma żadnego złomowiska, tylko pas asteroid, na tyle mało gęsty, że powinnaś sobie dać radę – westchnął ciężko, wyjaśniając konieczne manewry. - Ezra i Zeb ci pomogą. Teraz mi powiedz, proszę, co mogę zrobić dla Hery?  
Usłyszał szum i ciche pikanie, widać odpaliła na holopadzie programy wyszukiwawcze. Odezwała się po chwili, brzmiąc już znacznie pewniej.  
\- Nie wolno dopuścić do wychłodzenia organizmu. To tylko pogorszy jej stan. Utrzymaj ciepło za wszelką cenę. Już po was lecimy.  
\- Uważajcie na siebie – nie miał siły denerwować się jeszcze myśleniem o nich. Sabine coraz lepiej radziła sobie z pilotowaniem. Uda jej się. Musi.  
Skóra Hery zdawała się lodowata w dotyku. Nie mógł już dłużej starać się być delikatny.

***

_Żołnierz wrócił do pokoju i od razu do niej podszedł. Poczuła, jak podnosi ją i stawia pod ścianą._  
_\- Widać tradycyjne metody nie skutkują, spróbujemy czegoś innego. Koordynaty? - zapytał beznamiętnie._  
_\- Nie – chciała by zabrzmiało to zdecydowanie, wyszedł jej jednak błagalny szept._  
_Wzruszył ramionami i jednym ruchem zerwał jej naramienniki. Następny na ziemię poleciał napierśnik, aż wreszcie brutalnie rozerwał jej kombinezon. Przerażona, zebrała ostatnie siły i wierzgnęła, próbując się wyrwać._  
_Uciec, musi uciec, bicie wytrzyma, ale nie to. Proszę, tylko nie to!_  
_\- Przecież rasy niewolnicze nadają się tylko do jednego - mężczyzna chwycił ją mocniej za ramiona, udaremniając jakiekolwiek próby uwolnienia się. - Nie dasz namiarów, pobawię się z tobą inaczej - pchnął ją na ścianę. Uderzyła w nią głową, z całej siły._  
_Nagle poczuła że wszystko znika i otula ją przyjazna, ciepła, ciemność._

***

Nie dawał sobie rady z opornym materiałem. W końcu zdenerwowany szarpnął mocniej. Hera ponownie krzyknęła i zaczęła się rzucać, bijąc na oślep i próbując go odepchnąć. Złapał jej ręce, przytrzymał. Drugą dłoń położył na jej czole. Skupił się i sięgając do Mocy powoli ją uśpił.  
Gdy opadła bezwładnie, zacisnął zęby i odsłonił do końca ranę. Oczyścił ją jak umiał, skleił kilkoma stickerami i nałożył na wszystko opatrunki z bactą. Okrył ją dokładnie i podszedł do pulpitu sterowniczego, licząc że może uda mu się włączyć choć część ogrzewania.  
Nic z tego.  
Phantom wydawał się całkowicie martwy. Może Chopper umiałby coś na to poradzić, ale w stanie w jakim znajdował się droid, równie dobrze mógłby ich wysadzić w powietrze. Przeszukał pozostałe skrytki, wyciągnął jeszcze jeden koc i zwój folii, pozostałość z czasów, gdy transportowali cieknące beczki ze smarem. Każda warstwa się przyda.  
Wrócił do Hery. Spała spokojnie, okryta po samą szyję. Dotknął lekko jej policzka i zamarł. Zdawała się jeszcze zimniejsza niż wcześniej. Gdy rozkładał pozostałe koce, w głowie wciąż dzwoniły mu ostrzeżenia Sabine.  
Herze musi być ciepło, za wszelką cenę.  
Bez namysłu odpiął naramiennik, ściągnął przez głowę sweter. Czasem proste środki są najlepsze. Zdjął buty i położył się obok niej. Wyciągnął rękę i wszystkie warstwy materiałów opadły na nich, okrywając ich dokładnie. Objął ją delikatnie i przygarnął jak najbliżej. Oddychała płytko, urywanie.  
\- Walcz, proszę. Przecież muszę na ciebie nakrzyczeć za te wszystkie numery – głos mu się załamał. Miał nadzieję, że dzieciaki się pośpieszą.


	5. Chapter 5

Nie wiedział ile minęło czasu, od kiedy położył się na podłodze promu. Hera kilkakrotnie próbowała się wyszarpnąć z jego objęć krzycząc ochryple, wciąż zanurzona w swoich koszmarach. Trzymał ją ostrożnie, bał się, by rzucając się nie rozerwała opatrunków. Nie potrafił ponownie jej uśpić, był na to zbyt zdenerwowany.  
Nie miał pojęcia, że to aż tak będzie bolało.  
Jej przerażony wzrok, nie rozpoznający go, gdy desperacko starała się z nim walczyć. Płacz, gdy błagała by przestał. Z urwanych słów powoli układał sobie obraz tego, co musiało dziać się w jej głowie.  
Zacisnął zęby.  
Miał ogromną ochotę przerobić droida medycznego rebelii na stos bezużytecznych części. Zmienił taktykę. Zaczął się od niej lekko oddalać, gdy tylko zdawała się odzyskiwać przytomność, pilnując, by w ogóle jej nie dotykać. Pomagało. Uspokajała się natychmiast i zasypiała ponownie. Starał się wykorzystać starą sztuczkę Jedi do walki z zimnem, podnieść temperaturę własnego ciała, ale znów nie umiał skoncentrować się na tyle, by mu się w pełni udało. Herze to jednak wystarczało. Przysuwała się blisko, niemal wtulała się w niego szukając ciepła, by bo chwili odsuwać się gwałtownie.  
Nie miał pojęcia, jak do niej dotrzeć, wydawała się całkowicie zatopiona we własnym świecie.  
Wreszcie łącze zapikało cicho.  
\- Wyszliśmy z nadprzestrzeni – w głosie Sabine nie było słychać śladu poprzedniej paniki. - Widzę przed sobą pas asteroid, przygotowuję statek do przejścia. Jak Hera?  
\- Bez zmian. Włącz przednie osłony na pełną moc i daj mi Ezrę – starał się mówić spokojnie, by nie domyśliła się, jak bardzo chciał ich ponaglić. To tylko pogorszyłoby sprawę i naraziło ich na jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo.  
\- Co mam robić? – głos padawana brzmiał równie pewnie, jak Mandalorianki.  
\- Siedź w fotelu drugiego pilota i obserwuj okolicę. Gdy zobaczysz na waszej drodze przeszkodę, której nie da się ominąć, spróbuj lekko przesunąć ją Mocą, tak jak cię uczyłem – wyjaśniał. Nie mógł dopuścić, by dzieciak domyślił się jego wahania, i strachu na myśl o tym, jak trudnej rzeczy od niego wymaga. Ale nie było innego wyjścia. - Uważaj, nie szarżuj, żeby nie zakłócić trasy innych meteorów. Pamiętaj, lekka zmiana toru dryfowania wystarczy. I Ezra – dodał po chwili – lećcie powoli.  
\- Tak jest mistrzu. Bez odbioru.

Odłożył komunikator na bok. Hera drżała lekko, ale nie wybudzała się. Chwycił swój sweter, owinął dokładnie jej lekku i przygotował się na długie czekanie. Cisza panująca wokół działała mu na nerwy. Zaczął mówić. Opowiadał jej o planetach, które odwiedził zanim się poznali, o dziwnych drinkach, które przygotowywał pracując jako barman. O przemytnikach i piratach, z którymi współpracował. O wszystkim tylko nie o tym, co się działo z nimi przez ostatnie tygodnie. W końcu musiał na chwilę przysnąć, bo ocknął się słysząc huk silników lądującego frachtowca. Ramię, którym obejmował Herę całkowicie zdrętwiało, ale bał się nim ruszyć. Leżała spokojnie, widać koszmary wreszcie przestały ją męczyć. Oddychała płytko, puls pod palcami zdawał mu się coraz słabszy. Przejechał lekko ręką wzdłuż jej ciała i zamarł czując mokry opatrunek. Prowizorycznie sklejone szwy puściły i z rany ponownie ciekła krew. Słuchał uważnie odgłosów z zewnątrz. Wreszcie doszedł do niego basowy okrzyk Zeba.  
\- Karabast, blaszaku, ależ cię urządzili!  
Po chwili wejście na Phantom stanęło otworem i pojawiła się w nim znajoma, zwalista, fioletowa sylwetka.  
\- Mam ci pomóc z przenosinami na Ducha, reszta chwilowo się do niczego nie nadaje.  
\- Co się stało?! - gdyby mógł, poderwałby się na równe nogi, przerażony.  
\- Nic wielkiego – Zeb wzruszył ramionami, wszedł do środka i ukucnął przy nich. - Sabine rzyga pod ścianą, nerwy z niej schodzą. Ezrze chlusnęło krwią z nosa jak przesunął wielki kawał skały lecący na nas i kazaliśmy mu się położyć na chwilę. Jak wstanie to się zajmie Chopperem. Zbierajmy się, co? - zapytał, ostrożnie zerkając pod koce. Wciągnął mocno powietrze i gwizdnął cicho. - Karabast, Kanan to nie wygląda dobrze.  
\- Nie wygląda – przytaknął, nagle tak bardzo zmęczony. - Skocz po apteczkę, musimy ją zszyć nim gdziekolwiek ruszymy.

Zeb zniknął, doszedł do niego tylko łomot stóp uderzających o ziemię i niezrozumiałe wołanie. Podniósł się, ubrał częściowo (sweter wciąż służył za prowizoryczne okrycie lekku) i w tym momencie do środka wbiegła Sabine. Blada i z podkrążonymi oczami, w dłoniach dzierżyła skrzynkę, w której przechowywali zapasy leków i środków opatrunkowych. Przypadła do Hery, odchyliła koc i bez słowa zabrała się do pracy. Podszedł do niej i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. Dziewczyna podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego.  
\- Przytrzymasz ją? Podam antidotum i zszyję ranę. Macie z Zebem rację, musimy to zrobić nim ją przeniesiemy.  
Zabrali się do pracy. Oparł lekko palce na skroniach Hery i ponownie spróbował ją uśpić. Tym razem musiało mu się udać, przestała się trząść i zdawało się, że odetchnęła głębiej. Chwycił ją za ramiona, przytrzymał i błagał po cichu Moc, by nie obudziła się w trakcie zabiegu.  
\- Powiesz mi, co się działo po drodze? – zapytał, obserwując jak Sabine wstrzykuje odtrutkę i zabiera się za oczyszczanie rany.  
Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko.  
\- Lot okazał się trochę trudniejszy, niż się spodziewaliśmy. Ale poradziliśmy sobie. Ezra... - zawahała się na chwilę. - Ezra był fantastyczny tylko, że teraz za to płaci. Trzymaj ją mocno – poprosiła i zaczęła szyć.  
Hera leżała nieruchomo, nawet nie drgnęła w czasie wszystkich zabiegów. Raz spanikowany poszukał jej pulsu. Wciąż go wyczuwał, wciąż żyła. Sabine zauważyła jego gest, zacisnęła zęby i kilkoma pewnymi ruchami dokończyła szycie. Nałożyła warstwy okładów z bactą i wyprostowała się.  
\- Przygotowaliśmy moją kajutę na Duchu, ma niżej położoną koję, będzie wygodniej doglądać wszystkiego. Zeb zwinął nawet trochę sprzętu, z zabiegowego na Liberatorze. Może być o to mała awantura po powrocie, ale jakoś mi nie jest przykro – wzruszyła ramionami, chowając resztę opatrunków do apteczki.

Przenosiny poszły zaskakująco sprawnie. Hera została położona na łóżku, okryta starannie kilkoma kocami i podpięta do monitorów. Sabine usiadła obok, gotowa do kontrolowania wszystkiego. Może to zmiana oświetlenia, a może antidotum zaczęło już działać, ale Kananowi zdawało się, że z twarzy pilotki zniknął chorobliwy, blady odcień.  
Zajrzał do Ezry. Młody spał skulony na swoim łóżku, z dłonią podłożoną pod policzek. Bez nieodłącznej butnej miny i bezczelnego uśmieszku, wydał mu się nagle małym, zmęczonym dzieckiem. Pogłaskał go lekko po głowie, poprawił okrycie. Musi pamiętać, by go pochwalić, ich wszystkich, za to czego dokonali.  
Z ładowni dochodziły barwne przekleństwa Zeba, próbującego poskładać i uruchomić Choppera. Uśmiechnął się i usiadł za sterami. To jeszcze nie koniec. Wciąż czekała ich droga powrotna. Musiał podczepić Phantoma i spróbować przelecieć przez pas asteroid nie uszkadzając niczego. Po A-winga po postu kogoś przyślą. Dziś nie powinni się już więcej rozdzielać.  
Kilka minut później, z promem bezpiecznie przymocowanym, skierował Ducha w górę.  
Teraz tylko spokojnie.  
Po chwili dołączyła do niego Sabine i bez słowa chwyciła za drugie stery. Powoli i pewnie mijali kolejne dryfujące skupiska skalne, tylko kilkakrotnie musząc gwałtownie skręcać, by uniknąć kolizji z chaotycznie poruszającymi się głazami. Odsuwał Mocą z drogi wszystko, co mogło o nich zahaczyć, tworząc w miarę szeroki korytarz. Gdy wreszcie znaleźli się w czystej przestrzeni odetchnął głęboko.  
Udało się.  
Pozwolił Sabine wstukać docelowe koordynaty rebelii i skoczyć w nadprzestrzeń, a sam wyszedł z kokpitu. Drzwi do kajuty w której leżała Hera były otwarte, Zeb siedział na podłodze, wpatrując się w monitory. Pikały równo i spokojnie. Przez chwilę chciał do niego dołączyć, ale jeden rzut oka na nieruchomą postać na łóżku sprawił, że zmienił zdanie.  
Dopiero teraz, po wszystkim, w pełni poczuł jak dusi go wściekłość. Na nią. Na rebelię. Na niekompetentne droidy. Nie, nie może tam wejść.  
Odwrócił się bez słowa i poszedł do siebie.


	6. Chapter 6

Przez pierwsze dwa dni Hera odzyskiwała przytomność tylko na krótkie chwile. Jedyne, co później potrafiła sobie przypomnieć z tamtych momentów, to za każdym razem inna sylwetka przy łóżku.  
Sabine wybudzająca ją po kolejnym koszmarze. Przejęty Ezra poprawiający koce. Zeb mamroczący pod nosem, czyszczący broń i kontrolujący co chwila monitory.  
Kanan.  
Daleko, za daleko. Oparty o drzwi i patrzący na nią poważnie. Jakby coś sobie próbował ułożyć w głowie. Chciała się odezwać, zawołać go, ale nie miała siły. Zasypiała, zanim cokolwiek udało jej się powiedzieć.  
Stopniowo okresy świadomości się wydłużały. Po czterech dniach mogła już samodzielnie iść do łazienki. Potem przenieść się do swojego pokoju. Po tygodniu usiąść w kuchni i zjeść lekki posiłek, pod czujnym spojrzeniem swojej załogi. Dowiedziała się, że nim Chopper trafił do kąpeli olejowej, udało im się wydobyć z niego holodysk. Poprosiła, by go pokazali. Próbowali ją odwieść od oglądania, ale nalegała.  
Musiała wiedzieć.  
Sama wciąż nie była pewna, gdzie kończyła się rzeczywistość, a zaczynały majaki. Ostatni argument wreszcie ich przekonał. Usiedli razem w pokoju wspólnym i Sabine odtworzyła nagranie. 

Bez słowa patrzyła na skały, o które obijał się koziołkujący prom. Wizja z każdym uderzeniem zacinała się coraz bardziej. Tylko fonia działała bez zarzutu, zdenerwowane piski niosły się po pomieszczeniu, gdy astromech starał się wyrównać lot. Potem wykrzywiony obraz, gdy po wylądowaniu, nie mógł już się ruszyć, ale wciąż ją obserwował. Niewyraźna sylwetka chwiejąc się opuszczała Phantom i potykając, przedzierała się przez gruzowisko. I ciągły potok binarnego, urywane, gorączkowe wzywanie pomocy.  
Zamknęła oczy. Nie mogła dłużej oglądać nagrania, nie mogła na nich spojrzeć. Niby wiedziała, że wszystko co zarejestrował droid, każde jej działanie, było efektem niewłaściwych medykamentów. Nie była temu winna, ale i tak czuła wszechogarniający wstyd. Zawiodła swoją rodzinę.  
Sabine zareagowała pierwsza. Przytuliła ją i wyszeptała kilka słów pocieszenia. Ezra pogłaskał ją niezdarnie po dłoni. Zeb uśmiechnął się współczująco.  
Kanan nawet nie drgnął.  
Stał naprzeciwko, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wpatrywał się w zastygły obraz, na którym pochylona postać, trzymając się jedną ręką za bok, wdrapywała się na stertę głazów. Nagle zapikało jego holołącze. Sprawdził wiadomość i skinął na Ezrę.  
\- Twój plan się udał, musimy lecieć. Zabierzemy jeden z niewielkich promów z głównego hangaru, powinniśmy wrócić za parę godzin – wreszcie na nią spojrzał, wciąż z tym nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy.  
Młody poderwał się z radosnym okrzykiem i wybiegł z pokoju. Kanan zatrzymał się na chwilę w drzwiach, tak jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, po czym zmienił zdanie, wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł.  
Pozostali zerknęli na nią ze współczuciem. 

Hera nie mogła już tego znieść. Wstała, by iść do siebie i w spokoju się wypłakać. Przygnębiona, nawet nie zastanawiała się, co to za tajemnicza misja, na którą tak ochoczo ruszyli. Zatrzymał ją Lasat. Pociągnął ją za rękę, posadził z powrotem. Przysunął się bliżej i ostrożnie otoczył ją ramieniem.  
\- Daj mu czas – mruknął. - Jego to wszystko naprawdę walnęło. Żebyś widziała... - urwał niepewny.  
\- Powiedz mi – szepnęła. - Proszę.  
Zeb westchnął ciężko, zerknął na Sabine. Dziewczyna ledwo zauważalnie skinęła głową.  
\- To ja was znalazłem w Phantomie – zaczął mówić, wciąż ją trzymając i głaszcząc lekko po ramieniu. - Leżeliście na podłodze. Kanan cię obejmował, głowę miałaś omotaną jego swetrem i byliście poowijani we wszystko co znalazł, nawet starą folię ochronną. Wcześniej próbował cię opatrzyć i nawet nie zauważył, że miał pół twarzy umazane w twojej krwi. Oboje wyglądaliście okropnie.  
\- Jak cię szyłam, to robił jakieś dziwne Jedi sztuczki, żebyś się nie obudziła – Sabine włączyła się do opowieści. - Cały czas kontrolował twój stan, w takim aż przerażającym skupieniu. A potem, jak wracaliśmy, odsuwał przeszkody na naszej drodze, jakby to były maleńkie kamyki. Wcześniej Ezra prawie zemdlał próbując czegoś podobnego.  
Nie wiedziała jak ma zareagować na te wszystkie rewelacje. Z przerażeniem zdała sobie sprawę, że te niewyraźne, wciąż ją dręczące koszmary, o napastniku, który próbował ją rozebrać, przytrzymywał i szarpał, to prawdopodobnie był Kanan starający się uratować jej życie, za wszelką cenę. Pociągnęła nosem.  
\- Przepraszam was. I dziękuję... za wszystko - wydusiła, z trudem starając się powstrzymać łzy.  
\- Było, minęło. I tylko tu nie rycz, bo ci nie opowiemy, co dzieciak wykombinował ze swoją panną – Zebowi można było zaufać, że nie dopuści żeby się rozkleiła. Odetchnęła głęboko i uśmiechnęła się, tak jak tego oczekiwał.  
\- Jaką panną? - potrzebowała czegoś, co odwróci jej myśli od ostatnich wydarzeń, a to zdawał się doskonały temat.  
\- Jej wysokość, księżniczka z Alderaan, jest z nim w kontakcie i wymyślili sposób na dostawę leków - Sabine zaczęła chichotać po nosem. - Ezra chyba zaczyna sobie coś roić.  
\- Tym razem będą je kraść imperialnej eskorcie – Lasat zarechotał radośnie. - Nie wydaje ci się, że to trochę za wysokie progi dla naszego szczurka?  
Hera próbowała roześmiać się razem z nimi, ale nie potrafiła. Zdała sobie sprawę, że braki w medykamentach nie należały do jej zwidów, jak przez chwilę miała nadzieję. Czekała ją jeszcze rozmowa z komandorem, wyjaśnienia i próba ustalenia kiedy i czy w ogóle może wrócić do obowiązków lidera eskadry. Ale wcześniej musiała załatwić kilka spraw ze swoją załogą.  
\- Słyszałam, że świetnie sobie poradziłaś z lotem przez pas asteroid – zwróciła się do Sabine, gdy przestali chichotać. - Pomyślałam, że może chciałabyś się nauczyć zaawansowanych manewrów Duchem?  
Mandalorianka cała się rozjaśniła.  
\- Naprawdę?! Tak, bardzo chcę! - zawołała zachwycona.  
\- Na razie pomagając mi jako drugi pilot – Hera zastrzegła szybko, widząc błyski entuzjazmu w oczach dziewczyny. - I żadnego malowania kokpitu.  
\- Nie ma obawy pani kapitan, będę najpilniejszym uczniem jakiego miałaś – Sabine wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę zacząć tańczyć. - Ten lot był okropny, a jednocześnie cały czas myślałam, że chcę więcej.  
\- No to załatwione – Nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć widząc taki zapał.

Nagle poczuła się bardzo zmęczona, Chciała wstać i omal nie zsunęła się z ławy. Od razu to zauważyli. Zeb bez słowa pomógł jej się podnieść i odprowadził ją do kajuty. Z ulgą wspięła się po drabinie, wyciągnęła na koi i zapadła w sen.  
Obudził ją syk otwieranych drzwi. Do pokoju na palcach wbiegł Ezra, chowając coś za plecami. Drgnął zaskoczony, gdy zauważył jej otwarte oczy, zarumienił się lekko. Podszedł do niej bliżej, wspiął się na palce i wyciągnął dłoń. Trzymał w niej niewielką miseczkę z pokrojonym meiloorunem.  
\- Poprosiłem Leię specjalnie o owoce i w jednej skrzyni znalazło się ich kilka. Pomyślałem, że może byś zjadła... - urwał niepewny.  
Uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością, złapała kawałek melona i z przyjemnością zatopiła w nim zęby. Był soczysty i dojrzały, wprost idealny. Ezra przysiadł na drabinie i paplał dalej.  
\- Wszystko poszło gładko. Wylądowaliśmy za imperialnym konwojem i podeszliśmy do nich, i Kanan pozwolił mi spróbować na jednego wpłynąć, i udało się! Zrobiłem tak – machnął szeroko ręką i miseczka pofrunęła na drugi koniec kajuty, rozsypując resztki owocu po podłodze. Ezra ruszył do sprzątania. Wyglądał tak komicznie, speszony i przejęty, że wybuchnęła śmiechem. Natychmiast się do niej radośnie wyszczerzył.  
\- Z imperialnymi poszło mi lepiej – skończył zbierać i wytarł dłonie o spodnie. - Zaraz przyniosę więcej.  
\- Nie trzeba, sama sobie wezmę - powoli zeszła z łóżka, wsunęła stopy w buty. Miała już dość leżenia.  
\- To ja wpadnę później - podszedł do drzwi. - Idę wyjąć Choppera z oleju, zobaczysz, będzie jak nowy – w progu stanął na chwilę i nie odwracając się, dodał. - Mój mistrz siedzi w kokpicie. Sam.  
Westchnęła. Owoce będą musiały poczekać.

Kanan rozpierał się w fotelu drugiego pilota z założonymi rękoma , nogi miał oparte o pulpit sterowniczy. Nie zareagował, gdy weszła i zajęła swoje miejsce.  
Wiedziała, że powinna mu podziękować za wszystko co zrobił. Przeprosić. Wytłumaczyć się jakoś. Nie miała pojęcia od czego zacząć, a on nawet na nią nie spojrzał, zajęty podziwianiem rozpościerających się za oknem konstelacji. Cisza zaczęła jej coraz bardziej ciążyć, ale nie umiała jej przerwać. Nagle drzwi od kokpitu rozsunęły się i z impetem wjechał przez nie wkurzony astromech.  
\- Chopper! - wykrzyknęła z radością. Wszystko z nim wydawało się być w najlepszym porządku. Ezra przeszedł samego siebie z naprawami: pokrywy lśniły po kąpieli olejowej, lampki w obudowie mrugały jasno.  
Droid podjechał do niej, zawirował i została zalana gwałtownym pikaniem. Nie patyczkował się. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że w binarnym można stworzyć tak piętrowe obelgi. Usłyszała, że jest głupia i nieodpowiedzialna, że zachowała się jak durna kretynka, trzymając problemy ze zdrowiem w sekrecie. Jak ostatnia idiotka naraziła siebie i jego na poważne niebezpieczeństwo i jeszcze na dodatek nie słuchała żadnych ostrzeżeń. Jest wkurzony, rozczarowany i chwilowo nie chce jej widzieć. Jak zrozumie swoje winy, może go znaleźć i przeprosić. Przydałby mu się też smar, ten najlepszy, od konserwacji części przy silnikach jonowych. Dwa wiaderka, co najmniej.  
Po czym strzelił w jej nogę silnym ładunkiem elektrycznym i wyjechał wymachując chwytakami, wciąż mrucząc ciche przekleństwa.  
Rozmasowała udo - bolało zaskakująco mocno. Nic dziwnego, że Ezra i Zeb tak się zawsze wkurzali, gdy ich raził. Ją to spotkało po raz pierwszy. Podniosła wzrok, słysząc ciche parsknięcie. Kanan odwrócił się wraz z fotelem w jej stronę i uśmiechał się ironicznie. Rzuciła mu groźne spojrzenie.  
\- Ani słowa – ostrzegła.  
Natychmiast podniósł ręce w niemej obronie.  
\- Nawet bym nie śmiał! Chopper powiedział wszystko co trzeba.  
Spuściła głowę. No tak. W sumie, miał rację.  
Obaj mieli.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedziała cicho. Chciała dodać coś więcej ale słowa utkwiły jej w gardle. Nie będzie płakać, o nie. Ona w taki sposób nie gra.  
Natychmiast znalazł się przy niej. Poczuła obejmujące ją ramiona, gdy ukucnął obok i przytulił ją mocno.  
\- W porządku. Tylko może nigdy więcej już tego nie rób – głos miał schrypnięty, jakby sam walczył ze łzami. Kanan? Nie, niemożliwe.  
Nie mogła na tym poprzestać, musiała coś wyjaśnić. Obiecała sobie, że koniec z oszukiwaniem, nawet dla jego dobra.  
\- Przepraszam, że ukryłam kłopoty ze zdrowiem, że nie chciałam was słuchać. Ale nie przepraszam że poleciałam na coś, co wydawało mi się skrajnie niebezpieczną misją. Byłam pewna, że to jedyne wyjście i wiem, że w innej sytuacji zrobiłabym to samo.  
Czekała z obawą na jego reakcję. Bała się, że się wścieknie, dokończy tyradę Choppera lub po prostu ją zostawi w tym kokpicie, samą.  
Kanan roześmiał się cicho, po czym ją podniósł, usiadł w fotelu i posadził ją sobie na kolanach.  
\- No i wszystko zepsułaś. A już myślałem, że nastąpiła w tobie jakaś cudowna zmiana.  
Poderwała zaskoczona głowę. Patrzył na nią z mieszaniną czułości i poirytowania.  
\- Ty po prostu musisz ratować galaktykę, za wszelką cenę – dodał po chwili z lekkim uśmiechem.  
Zalała ją gwałtowna fala uczuć. Rozumiał. Nie podobało mu się to, wkurzał się, ale rozumiał. I był gotowy jej pomóc. Została jej tylko jedna rzecz do dodania.  
\- Powinnam tam polecieć jeszcze raz – położyła mu dłoń na ustach, uciszając wszystkie protesty. - Daj mi skończyć. Trzeba zgarnąć A-winga, Feniksy nie mogą sobie pozwolić na beztroską stratę myśliwca.  
Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie zabrała ręki i kontynuowała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
\- Muszę się upewnić, że nie straciłam instynktu, że nadal potrafię latać. I muszę na własne oczy zobaczyć te ruiny, przekonać się, że nikogo tam nie było, że on mnie nie... - urwała, nie potrafiła dokończyć.  
Skinął głową zrezygnowany i chwycił ją za rękę.  
\- Kiedy chcesz lecieć? - spytał cicho.  
\- Jak tylko naprawią Phantoma – zawahała się na chwilę. Poczuła palce lekko ściskające jej dłoń i podjęła decyzję. - Pomyślałam, że może mógłbyś mi towarzyszyć? Zamiast podpinać myśliwiec pod prom, wrócilibyśmy osobno – następne słowa przyszły jej już z większym trudem. - Jakby się okazało, że jednak nie potrafię, sprowadzisz nas bezpiecznie do domu.  
\- Dasz radę – w jego głosie dźwięczała absolutna pewność, nie było słychać ani jednej nuty wahania.  
Sama nie była o tym przekonana. Wciąż prześladowały ją koszmary, strach czasem chwytał za gardło w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. Dlatego potrzebowała tego sprawdzianu. Dowie się, co jest prawdą, a co tylko pozostałościami po halucynacjach.  
I dopiero wtedy będzie mogła ruszyć dalej.  
Siedzieli objęci, w milczeniu obserwując gwiazdy. Miała wrażenie, że ogromny ciężar, jaki przygniatał ją przez ostatnie dni, rozmywa się z każdym ruchem dłoni, którą głaskał jej plecy. Wreszcie mogła spokojnie odetchnąć.  
\- A teraz powiedz mi mój drogi, co to za historia z twoim padawanem i księżniczką? – przerwała ciszę wtulając się w niego jeszcze bardziej.  
Wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem i zaczął opowiadać o ostatniej misji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To już koniec - dziękuję wszystkim którzy czytali, komentowali i kudosowali. Jesteście fantastyczni :)


End file.
